Memories
by Aripeace
Summary: Fionna and Gumball have started dating, and Marshall is astonished, but he is determined to win his girl back. And how exactly is he going to do that? By making her remember all the good times they've had together.
1. Prolouge-ish

**Hi... this is my first story, and what else? Oh yes, the disclaimer. I don't own Adventure Time, all rights go to Pendelton Ward and, I guess, Natasha Allegri.**

**Let's do this peeps, here it is, first chapter of Memories.**

* * *

Memories Chapter 1

Marshall Lee was bathed in white light.

"Where am I?" he screamed to no one.

Suddenly a spotlight was directed on two other people. Fionna and Gumball. They were dancing, and you could tell they were having lots of fun. Both of them were blushing profusely.

"Fionna!" the vampire screams towards her. "Fiiioooonaaaa!" he shouts again. For some reason, she doesn't hear him. She can't hear him.

Marshall hears maniacal laughter and turns. A shadow is there, prowling in the dark, away from the light. "**You idiot,**" the shadow cackles, "**She's gone. She will never love you the way you love her. Give it up. She will grow old and die, loving someone else than** **you.****"**

After a couple seconds of silence,"Why? Why can't she see?" the undead teen says frantically, wanting the answer.

"**Because, vampire. She hates you. She thinks you've stopped being her friend, so she's going to stop being yours." **the blackness laughs.

Fionna hates him? That's not right. He loves her. Yet for some strange reason, he can't tell her that. He loves her.

The adventuress Fionna. The one who would always come to him in times of her need. She would hug him, and cry on his shoulder. Marshall would say it was okay, and that everything was going to be okay.

Now he needs her to say that to him. He needs Fionna to tell him that everything is going to be okay, even though it's not.

_"No, Marshall Lee, that's not it."_ says another voice. Marshall stared straight ahead, almost in tears. "_Marshall, she still needs you. You need to stay with her, she will always need you there for her, always."_

**"You crazy witch! Bloodsucker, listen to me. She hates you. You were always the third wheel. You were always the one who got in the way. You never were the one who helped her in her time of need. It was always Gumball who helped her, and that's why she is dating him. She thinks you are a jerk, who is always scaring her magical cat, and who is always pranking everyone. She thinks you are someone who laughs at other's pain."**

Marshall flew away, his eyes watery.

"_Marshall Lee, that is the opposite of what is happening. Like I said, she still needs you. She thinks you are a fun rockstar, who pranks who everyone's laughter. She loves you too Marshall Lee. She just needs to find it in herself."_

Marshall felt the fading.

"_Marshall Lee, she just needs to remember those fun times. She needs you to help her remember those memories. Only then will she love you._

_Marshall Lee..._

_help her... _

_remember... _

* * *

**That's it. I'm sorry it was so short. I had no inspiration on where to start this story. Forgive me. Next one will come out soon. I hope. See you guys later. :) **


	2. Vampires Don't Cry

**Hey guys, it's Aripeace. (Who else would it frikin be? I am so stupid) I want to thank my 1st 4 reviewers: Dude your crazy, ellen muntz, Adventure time girl 123, and Guest.  
**

**Here you go. Chapter 2 **

"Fionna...Fionna!" Marshall screamed as he thrashed around in his sleep.

"FIONNA!" he gave one last scream and woke up. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit, fear in his eyes, but then he returned to being his regular self and groaned loudly.

He didn't bother getting out of his PJs, and flew to the kitchen, bumping into almost everything in front of him, due to lack of sleep. He opened the fridge groaned again. One apple left. He drank the color out of it and threw it in the direction of the trash can. It was thrown a bit too hard and a bit too high, so the colorless, shriveled apple splattered against the wall. Marshall groaned, and got a napkin to clean up his mess.

He flew to his room and got dressed, flew back out and watched Heat Signature 3, floating a couple inches above the rock hard couch. When the movie was done, Marshall looked up at the roof and sighed. He had a headache.

Gumball was dating Fionna. Or rather, Fionna was dating Gumball. He didn't even do anything to stop it. He didn't approve of it. He didn't even go outside anymore. He would just watch the ceiling, entertaining himself with white.

"Why can't I tell her how I feel?"

"Why can't I just tell her that I love her?"

"Why?"

He groaned, got up and punched the wall, making a hole.

"UGH!" he groaned.

He stopped flying, put his back to the wall, and slid down slowly.

And started to cry.

"NO! Vampires don't cry. Vampires don't cry..." he said, sobbing softly, unable to help it.

He felt like punching a wall. So, he opened the door, went outside, and punched the cave wall, making his knuckles bleed.

He didn't stop.


	3. Gonna Make Her Remember

**Haaaayyyy what's up? Okay, here's the biz. I will try to update at least twice a week and probably more. Thank you to these awesome donuts who decided to review:CoolPort, JuneIsAMonth18, Obsessed Phangirl, and xLastOneStandingx. Really, you are too kind. I jump up and down every review I get. Keep them coming please!**

**Here it is! Chapter 3!**

_**Marshall's POV **_

I looked down at the damage I had caused to myself. I tore the skin and it burned really bad. My hands turned into fists again and almost puched the cave again, but I thought better of it and walked myself inside. I opened the closet and took out the first aid kit, then took out the gauze and wrapped my hands in it. Even though I healed fast, it's better not to lose any blood... that's what Fionna always said at least...Fionna...

What happened to me and Fionna? We were so tight... and then it was taken away by that beast. Does she remember our jam sessions? Did she forget that her treehouse was a gift from me? Has she forgotten...me...? Hah, probably.

Gumball. I like to refer to him as an it. _IT _took away Fionna. _IT _took away my dignity. _IT _took away my undead life. I can't even begin to explain my rage for him.

I feel like i'm going to cry again.

I'm going to make Fionna remember. Even if it kills me. Even if it kills Gumball.

What time is it... midnight?

Perfect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened the door and flew the shortcut to the treehouse. Damn, forgot my bass. U-turn and another U-turn and yep, I am good. Ahhhh... fresh air. Wait, why do I care? I can't even breathe! Eh, I guess it's still good to be out though.

Passing trees... more more trees, tree , tree, tree. Then I pass a certain tree that brings back some memories. That was the weeping willow me and Fionna laid under watching the stars. Weeping willow watching the stars... that sounds like some good lyrics. Doesn't it? We used to lay there once a week, every Saturday.

Anyways, I made it to the treehouse without breaking a sweat. I looked up and saw the window leading to Fionna's room. It was open. I flew up and into the open window. And there, standing in front of me, was a very surprised looking Fionna there, with the, even more surprised, pink excuse of a trash bag.


	4. Hat Stealer

**Haaaayy. First things first. Thank you to Adventuretimegirl123, Guest, Guest, and Guest for reviewing. It really does make me super happy whenever one of you guys review. Alright, I really like this chapter. Fionna and Marshall are friends again. Hooray! First Fiolee friendly moment.**

**Here you go, you awesome people. Chapter 4! :)**

"Oh, um, hello there Marshall Lee I haven't seen you in quite-"

"Shut up 'prince'," I said, emphasizing the 'prince'.

"You seem more cheerful than ever, Marshall," he said smoothing his pink uniform.

I huffed and flipped my hair.

"So," he continued.

"I didn't come here for you Pink, I came for Fionna. I need to talk to her." I said.

He just stared at me blankly.

"Oh I am so sorry. I forgot to be _polite._" I glared at him, cleared my throat and used my best British accent,"Excuse me fine sir, I need to talk to Miss Fionna at this moment, may you please leave the room?" I also put a hand on my axe bass, which meant that I meant buisness.

He glared back and walked away swiftly.

"Hi Marshy! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" Fionna exclaimed. She ran across the room and hugged me, surprising me. I blushed a dark shade of grey and hoped Fionna didn't notice. I hugged back. I just wanted to stay in this moment, forever. I slid my hand on to her hat and slipped it off, flying out of reach towards the ceiling.

"MARSHALL!" she screamed, frowning. I laughed as I put the hat on to my head. It fit snugly.

"Hey Fionna, look, it fits me perfectly!" I said, smiling.

"Give me back my hat!" She yelled. Jumping on to Cake's drawer, she grabbed my wrists in midair and brought me down with her. We landed on her bed, with her on top of me. She grabbed the hat from my clutches.

"So, Fionna, are you up for a jam sesh tomorrow?"

"Course, Marsh, anything for you." she said, hugging her hat.

"Alright, then, mah house, kay?"

"Yea."

I flew out the window and looked back. Fionna was still hugging her hat. I could see a big smile on her face.

I might still have a chance.


	5. Before the Jams

**Heyo! NovemberChild13, Guest, and CoolPort reviewed, which makes me super happy and want to continue the story, thanks guys! **

**Chapter Five is here, yo! It's kinda bad, writer's block gets you at some point, right? Haha...yea. :(**

_Fionna's POV_

Man, I haven't had a jam sesh in forever. My beatboxing was getting rusty.

What happened to me and Marshall? We were so tight! And then, I started dating Gumball, and he just stopped talking to me for 3 months. What the hey hey happened to him? Was he upset or something, or did he have like an urgent mission he couldn't tell anyone about? Hmm... probably the urgent mission option.

Heh, I remember when I used to like him. Back when I was 14 and 15. I'm seventeen now, so, I went back to liking Gumball, because I don't think he ever noticed me liking him.

I still like Marshall a little bit. What am I saying?! I already have a boyfriend! One that I have liked a lot longer than Marshall.

_Marshall's POV_

Oh my glob, I did it. I asked her to join me for a jam sesh. Woot woot! I still have a chance.

It's not like a date or anything, but it's a start, amiright? I have this all planned out. Just kidding, I never plan anything, i'm too lazy.

I'll tell her how I feel about her, at some point of time. Not soon, because if I do, it'll get all awkward, and it'll never be the same. I've had dates with regular girls before, not asscheeks like Ashely. Yes, asscheeks. She would be a left asscheek; extra jiggly, cause no one likes jiggly butts.

Anyways, back to normal conversations.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" I shouted in the direction of the door.

I almost screamed like a crazy fangirl. I am so manly.

"MARSHALL! OPEN THE DOOR!" Fionna screamed.

I sighed. Today was going to go peeerrrrfeeecct.


	6. Marshall's Jam

**Hey guys. These awesome fudgeballs reviewed:CoolPort, Lady Poopie, NovemberChild13, deathmark38. Thank you for the five more reviews, I feel so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Or Payphone.**

**Chapter 6! I swear to you I try to make the chapters as long as possible! **

* * *

I flew over to the door, tussled my hair up so it looked pretty smexy, and turned the knob.

The door swung in and hit me in the face. "OW!" I cried out.

"Oh my gob, Marshall i'm so sorry! I swear I didn't know you were right there!" Fionna ran over to me and comforted me while I writhed in pain on the ground.

I groaned. "It's fine Fionna, I have supernatural healing powers. Glob, your foot is really strong. Is it just you that came over, or is Cake in your pack?"

"It's just me."

I inwardly smiled.

"Okay then, let's start shall we?" I said, while getting to my feet.

"You can be lead first." Fionna offered.

I nodded, and started strumming my bass.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on __you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we __made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_  
_The people we __used to be_  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to __me_

_You say it's too late to make it,_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And __in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted __my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in __that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in __paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I __spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the __plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever Afters" did exist,_  
_I would still __be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shiz_  
_One more __freaking love song , I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on __tomorrow_  
_'Cause you forgot yesterday_  
_I gave you my love to borrow,_  
_But __you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine,_  
_I don't expect __you to care_  
_I know I've said it before,_  
_But all of our bridges burned __down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm __paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even __the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of _  
_my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever Afters" did __exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are __full of shiz_  
_One more freaking love song, I'll be sick_  
_Now I'm at a __payphone_

I decided not to use the cuss words, cause I know that Fionna would be all over me.

"Wow, that was great!" she said, grinning. "But I haven't finished my song yet, so let's have a lunch break."

I nodded, and went to the kitchen. Did she understand the song?


	7. Fionna's Jam

**Woop! 2 chapter upload in one day! And last chapter was longest chapter yet! A round of applause? High five, nothing...ok. [Insert Forever Alone meme here]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I love Too Close, but I don't own it.**

**Chapter 7 correct? Yea. Right.**

* * *

"So Marsh, were did you get your axe bass?" Fionna asked, not bothering to be polite and 'not talk with your mouth full'. Glob I hate politeness. So overrated, know what i'm getting at? Say please and thank you all the time, hugging when family comes over, using _napkins _every single time you put something in your mouth. Ugh.

Back to reality. "My dad gave it to me. Made from Nightosphere iron. It's almost indestructible. Almost." I replied.

"Oh cool." she nodded.

"Alright, your turn. Why did you start dating Pink?" I asked, not realizing those words coming out of my mouth.

"Oh...well, I guess I never really thought about it." she said, looking surprised.

"You've never thought about dating your long-time crush." I repeated.

"Well, I have, but-"

"But?"

"I never thought that dream would become reality..." she mumbled.

I felt really bad for her. How could Mr. Pig not notice Fionna having a crush on him? Because even Cinnamon Bun noticed.

"'You're too young for me, Fionna!' he would always say. That haunted me for 4 years, until we started dating." she added. Wow. That jerk even got into her nightmares. Just wow.

"But enough about me, let's continue shall we? I just figured out the last part of my song." she laughed, changing the subject.

I was amazed. She has had her heart broken multiple times, and she's still able to laugh and smile. When my heart breaks once, I stay away from social activity for 3 months.

"Okay then." She told me which notes to play, and I listened. Finally I had everything down, and she started singing.

_You know I'm not one to break promises_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe_

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_

_But there's something inside that I need to release_

_Which way is right, which way is wrong_

_How do I say that I need to move on _

_You know we're headed separate ways_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing I can really say_

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_

_Got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way_  
_You gave me more that I can return_

_Yet there's so much that you deserve_

_Nothing to say, nothing to do,I've nothing to give_

_I must leave without you_

_You know we're headed separate ways_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing that I can really say_

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_

_Got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way_

I stared at her in amazement. She sung beautifully, her voice hitting the lowest and highest chords, her voice was pure music.

"Marshy. I have to go, Cake gonna rip you apart if i'm not back in half an hour." she said.

"I'll take you Fionna, let me get my unbrella." I flew away quickly.

I flew through the hole in my ceiling. Panicking, I tried to remember the lyrics of the song. Those lyrics...they meant that Fionna didn't want to be my friend anymore.


	8. Cake's Going to What?

**Hey guys! Thank you CoolPort and Guest(Fionna cake13) for reviewing. Guys, I really like reviews, so please keep them coming.**

**I don't own Adventure Time, calm down. **

**Chapter 8! I really should be doing my homework right now.**

* * *

"I'm back!" I announced, still recovering from that little incident. What time was it?

Four thirty. I am so freaking tired.

"Fionna?" I wonder where she is. I look around starting in the kitchen, and then exiting to the living room.

She had somehow fallen asleep on my rock hard couch. Man, she must have not slept well last night. Oh wait, yeah, I barged into her house at midnight. That's probably what kept her up.

I try to gently pick her up bridal style, and she squirms in my grasp. Then she relaxes, and puts her arms around my neck. I blush profusely, and decide just to go with it, remembering that she's just sleeping.

I fly out the cave, holding my umbrella with one hand, and holding/supporting Fionna with my other hand and a leg. I didn't want to wake her up, considering she'd probably be in a bad mood if I did.

And so began the long journey to the treehouse. Let me just say, it was a boring twenty minute flight. Over the ocean, through the Ice Kingdom, staying clear of the Candy Kingdom, and...

Finally, we arrived. I fly higher to Fionna's room's window. I slide the window open with my Converse and dropped her into bed. I look around the room, feeling satisfied I had brought her here safely.

"Where has she been?" asked a sassy voice.

"Nice to see you too Cake." I reply sarcastically. "She's been at my house." Hearing a hiss, I add, "For a jam session."

"Marshall Lee the vampire, she is a taken woman-"

"I KNOW!" I practically screamed/hissed at her.

And so began the awkward silence. I sit there glaring at the floor, and her glaring at me, until her gaze softens.

"You like her don't you?" she asks softly.

"Why do you care?" I snap back.

"Because I want to help you."

Double-take. "What?"

"Gumball seemed so nice at first. Turns out he a butt, and treats her like a jerk. And I know Fionna ain't gonna do anything about it." Cake informs me.

"So, what were you planning to do?" I ask her.

There was a pause.

"I was planning to get Fionna to fall in love with you."

"Hey, that rhymed." I chuckle.

* * *

**Sorry about the super long wait, I was gone the whole week in San Francisco. **

**So? Did you like like? Any ideas post in your reviews! See ya next time. **


	9. Almost a Regular Day

**I know you guys want longer chapters(I want longer chapters too), but hey, at least I update fast!**

**Thanks Coolport for your awesome suggestion, and thank you to Kochua2012 for reviewing. Keep keep keep reviewing!  
**

**I got some writer's block so, yeah... chapter 9. Things will get better for Marshall soon, promise. :)**

* * *

I left the treehouse, and once it was out of sight, I fist pumped! I knew that cat was good. And better yet, she's going to help get rid of Gumball.

I flew happily back to my cave. It was sunset, so I closed my umbrella. Sure, it stung a little, but who cares? I don't.

I watched the Heat Signature trilogy once I got home. Such great movies. They never get old. I wrote in my songbook, blah blah blah. Soon I started getting tired, and I realized it was 10:00 am.

I jumped into my surprisingly not that hard bed. I immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up, I had my regular apple with some strawberry Mini-Wheats.

I watched some more scary movies, like one called Insidious, and another really old one called The Exorcist.

Then I opened the door and went outside of my cave, and looked out over the lake. It really was beautiful, considering the full moon glistening in the night sky. I heard a Hug Wolf cry in the distance.

Then I heard something else. I flew through the forest, using my ears to guide me, but I couldn't find the source. I flew up and out of the trees, and decided to go back to my cave, pretending it never happened.

Just as I entered my house I heard a splash come from the lake. I flew as fast as I could over to my portion of the lake.

Fionna was there, gasping for breath, burns everywhere on her body. I immediately floated towards her and picked her up gently.

"Marshall," she rasped.

"It's okay, i'm here. Can you tell me what happened?"

"F-Flame...Prince..." she tried to tell me.

"Shhhh..."

"T-thanks...Mar..shall.." she said before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

I slowly float towards my house and let her sleep on my bed, while I go downstairs and suck a strawberry, anxiously waiting for her to rise from her slumber.

I was going to kill Flame Prince.


	10. An Explanation and a Present

**_ "November Stats: For the month of 2012-11, there have been a total of _****2,136 Views** and **_526 Visitors"_ and _" December Stats: For the month of 2012-12, there have been a total of _****99 Views** and **22 Visitors" **says the statistics. HOLY MOTHER OF FLIPPERS GUYS! I had no idea...really. My story isn't that good, is it? 

**Thanks to all reviewers. Thanks to emily5637, who gave me a whopping six reviews! Also more thanks to Kochua2012,Guest, luv troll, and Anonymous girl12.**

**I**

**M**

**P**

**O**

**R**

**T**

**A**

**N**

**T**

**!**

******I changed Chapter 1 completely! Go read it, because it is very important to the storyline. Okay, that's all. :)**

******Chapter 10! I might actually stay in 3rd person for the rest of the story, I can actually write a lot this way.**

* * *

_3rd person point of view_

Fionna woke up to feel herself wrapped in sheets. She looked around to see herself tucked snugly into a soft bed. Next to her on a nightstand was a lamp, and beyond it was the closet. She remembered the time that she got trapped in there with Cake, and looking to the bathroom, she remembered it a lot better.

Finally she looked towards the couch where a certain vampire was floating above it, tuning his axe bass.

"About time you woke up. You had me worried." said Marshall Lee softly, not looking up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Uh..." she blushed lightly, mentally cursing herself. "Right, what happened?"

"I think I should be the one asking that," he said, still tuning the strings. Fionna looked down and herself and saw the burns. She remembered now.

...

_Cake patted Fionna's back. "You know honey, you haven't seen FP in a while, why don't you go see him?"_

_"Great idea Cake!" Fionna agreed, thinking it was a great idea._

_And so off the girl went, towards the Fire Kingdom. Over the forest and through the woods, to the Fire Kingdom we go. Humming along the way, she wished Marshall were here so he could just fly her over the forest and through the woods. But sadly, he wasn't here. _

_Suddenly the trees parted and Fionna could see the fiery lights of the warm home the Flame Prince lived in. _

_Now, Fionna and Flame Prince broke up around two years ago, so Fionna could imagine he still held a grudge. _

_"Fionna," said a deep voice behind her. Fionna turned around. "I never imagined you would actually come back after all I did to you."_

_"Flame Prince-"_

_"No Fionna I need to apologize. All of it was my fault... I am sorry. I was wondering... would you like to get back together...maybe?" Flame Prince asked her shyly, turning a brighter shade of red and orange._

_"Flame Prince, I can't, I am dating Gumball..." she replied, hanging her head._

_"You mean that girly pink prince? You're dating him? Fionna, you need someone better than that! Please, I can control my fire now, I won't burn you," he pleaded._

_"Like I said FP, I can't!" _

_"Why not! You said you'd defy nature for me, now I am just returning the favor!" shouted Flame Prince. He could tell he was starting to get angry, and he tried to calm down. "You can have someone better than him...so just choose me!"_

_"FP, I told you that we will never happen."  
_

_"But Fionna! I can make it happen, just listen to me!" Flame Prince screamed at her, his flames were getting brighter by the second, and finally he just burst, growing into his monster form. What he had promised himself would never happen again just happened._

_Fionna ran. She ran into the forest, dodging trees, trying to get away from the dangerous fiery light tailing her. Fire, she thought, fire...water._

_She sprinted as fast as she could, knowing Flame Prince was a couple meters behind her, screaming with fury. A fireball caught her on the shoulder, burning her and leaving her shirt in shreds. She whimpered in pain and ran faster. Water, water, water, was the last thing she thought before she jumped into an icy cold lake._

_..._

Fionna finished, trying to get up in the process.

"No, no, don't leave that bed. Your not well enough yet," Marshall said. "I called Cake, she said it was fine if you stayed here for a couple days," he continued, grabbing an apple out of thin air and tossing it to her.

Fionna caught the red fruit, and realizing how hungry she gobbled it down. "Thanks Marsh, you're the best."

Marshall Lee blushed, glad it was dark in this room. "I have a surprise, just for you." he said quickly.

"Really?"

"I made it, so it's probably not that good."

"Marshie, you're an amazing cook."

"Whatever." he snapped back, turning away. He lifted the plate and floated over to her. Then acting as if she was royalty, bowed, the food in front of him. "Fionna the Adventuress, I have brought your meatloaf, as requested."

She jumped up and hugged him tightly. Marshall lowered the meatloaf and hugged back.

"See you tomorrow, Fionna," he waved, exiting.

"Wait Marshall!" she shouted, running out of bed. She gave him another hug, and planted a peck on his cheek.

Marshall blushed again, and this time Fionna could see it clearly. She giggled and waved, "Good night Marshall."

* * *

**Poor FP. Yay Fiolee. And... longest chapter ever yayayay! 926 words baby! I'm overreacting.**

**More reviews please! :)**


	11. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Hi guys. I am sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I need to get my mind straight. I have so many things going on right now. Here are the major few:**

**I can't sleep at night, I think I am an insomniac.**

**I have 4 projects going on right now. All of them are really big and count for a lot of the grade. Science, history, Language arts, and language arts. Great.**

**I play piano and softball. Every monday, wednesday, friday and saturday, which means I can only write on thursday and tuesday. I will upload on wednesdays.**

**I have the biggest writer's block. **

**Seriously. I need your help. What should I do next? Any ideas are welcome, but please help me. I need you! The sooner I get ideas, the sooner I will upload another chapter.**

**But seriously. Help. Ideas. Anything. Thanks.**

**Sincerely, Aripeace. :) **


	12. Jerk much?

**Thanks everyone for their lovely reviews. I am feeling much better and a couple ideas sparked in my head. HOLY SHOES HALF HOUR SPECIAL MARSHALL LEE HOT SPOTS CARTOON NETWORK FIONNA AND CAKE HOLY CRAPHOLES, AND GODDAMMIT I DIDN'T WATCH THE FUCKING EPISODE CAUSE I WASNT THERE AT THAT MOMENT GODDAMMIT NOW I HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE FUCKING WEEK TO GODDAMN WATCH IT HOLY SHIT THAT IS TOO LONG.**

**DISCLAIMER: Cake, you may go.**

**Cake: Okay, girl. Ari don't own Adventure Time, she don't own Fionna and Cake, she don't own me, and she don't own my baby girl! That's all.**

**Thank you Cake for your wonderful words. Chapter 11 folks. Is a fly without wings called a walk?**

* * *

_Fionna's POV if you please._

Why? Why did I kiss him?! Sure, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still! And he blushed? I didn't even know he could do that. What else can he do that I don't know about?

Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob.

It's okay Fionna.

No it's not.

I'm overreacting.

No i'm not.

I have a boyfriend already! I have Prince Gumball. And, oh my grod, I kissed another guy. Sure it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still! I basically just cheated on him a little bit!

Well, he would cheat on me for another girl anyday. And he wouldn't even look back at me.

_A couple weeks ago, when we first started dating..._

I walked into the castle, the one guarded by Gumball Guardians. I stepped through the gates and the moron banana guards just waved at me. I waved back, and skipped to the main tower, the one that my new boyfriend was in. Of course I was planning to say hello to him and maybe... maybe take him on an adventure or something.

I continued up the pink carpeted stairs and greeted Peppermint Maid. "Hey, Peppermint Maid! Do you know where Gumball is?"

"I think he is in his science lab dear. It's so nice that you two are finally gonna get to know each other and love each other!" she responded sweetly.

I doubtfully said, "Heh, yeah maybe. Thanks PM!" and I jogged up the light red staircase. There were so many rooms, but I recognized the science lab because of my zombie adventure there. I(quite loudly I must admit) pushed open the wooden door and(practically shouted I guess) said, "HEY WASSUP GUMBALL!"

I obviously said it really loud, because he jumped and dropped a glass cylinder and it smashed and spilled all over the lab's floor. "Fionna! What is wrong with you! I just made a potion that would've cured the non-sweet sugar epidemic!" He was basically on top of me by then. "Do you know how long I tried to find a cure?!"

"Look, I am sorry but-"

"NO! Just move, so I can get something to clean this up." he yelled.

"Gumball, is there somethi-"

"I SAID MOVE!" he screamed at me. I slowly moved out of the doorway, and then he finally pushed me away so he could get a mop. I made a face, and then decided to leave for the day.

_2 weeks later..._

We had moved really far in our relationship. But for me it had moved too fast.

That night I slept with him, and all I wanted to do was cuddle, nothing else. Gumball thought otherwise.

In the middle of the night, he got out of the bed and stripped off all his clothes, and then he took off mine. But just as he was about to enter me, I woke up. "GUMBALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Fionna, I thought you were ready for this!"

"NO WAY MAN! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN BRO! What the hell is wrong with you! Were you gonna rape me?! You were! You were going to rape me!" I screamed, horrified.

"No! Fionna, you wanted to sleep with me! I thought you wanted the pleasure of se-"

"Gumball, I think I would've told you if I wanted to do that! You had no right to try to do that biz without letting me know first! Give me my clothes!" I yelled. He tossed me my clothes and I put them on in a matter of seconds. "I'm going home, don't follow me!"

"Fionna, I am sorry. But it's cold out there, just stay here, give me another chance!" he pleaded, and touched my shoulder.

I jumped away and smacked his arm. "Don't touch me!" I grabbed my hat and ran out of the room, the castle, and back to my warm soft bed, with only me in it.

_Back to the future! (See what I did there?)_

So maybe I should've broken up with him a long time ago. But why should I? I mean, I have had a crush on him since forever. I want to be with him, no matter what.

Right?

Or is Marshall the right guy for me?

No.

Yes?

* * *

__**I am feeling a lot better though guys, so be ready for more stuffs soon.**


	13. A Whole New Fionna

**So...Hi. Here's your chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Go ahead Gumball.**

**Gumball: Ah yes! Ok, so Aripeace doesn't own the fabulous show Adventure Time, or our absolutely wonderful episode Fionna and Cake! Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own all that stuff. All Aripeace owns is a laptop and a box on the stre-**

**OK OK THAT'S ENOUGH DISCLAIMING. THANK YOU GUMBALL.**

**Here's your chap-chap. This is basically just them talking. A bit of Fiolee. Small chapter, holds lot of info.**

* * *

_Marshall Lee's POV_

Knowing Gumball and his ways, I can tell he's being a jerk to Fionna.

She has been acting differently. Like, for example, yesterday, when she was still here because of her burns, I jokingly told her to go get me a sandwich. The old Fionna would have slapped me on the cheek, punched me on the shoulder, and kicked me in the balls.

But the new Fionna actually listened to me. She hung her head down, and walked into the kitchen. I immediately picked her up and flew her out of the kitchen, partly because I needed to tell her she was joking, and partly because she is a terrible cook and would probably tip over the stove.

This is not the Fionna I know.

The old Fionna is tough and strong and sticks up for herself.

This new Fionna... she seems worn down, she seems not energized, and she can't stop looking at her feet!

What the hey did Gumball do to her that could make her an entirely new person?!

* * *

"Marshall, I'm hungry..."

"I can make you some macaroni and cheese," I told her.

She sighed. "Ok, I guess." See, the new Fionna is lame. The old Fionna would've told me what she wanted.

"What doyou want Fionna?" I yelled, floating to the kitchen._  
_

"I said mac and cheese is fine!" she shouted back from upstairs.

"No, I can tell you want something else!"

"Mac and cheese is OKAY I SAID!" Fionna practically screamed.

I had had enough. I angrily flew upstairs. "No, it's not okay!" I said. I whipped off her bunny hat. "What are you going to do about that?" I asked, smirking.

Fionna sighed once more. "Keep it." she finally let out. I squinted towards her. I took off her socks.

"What about that?"

"Keep them."

"What about that?" I took off her skirt.

"Keep it."

"What about that?" I took off her shirt.

"Keep it."

She was pretty much naked now. Fionna just had on her bra and panties. I sighed and threw her clothes back at her. "Put them back on..." I ordered, with a gentleness in my voice. I turned around and faced the wall as she put her clothes back on.

"I'm done." she announced.

I flew towards her and grabbed her head. I put her forehead against mine. "Why are you acting crazy?"

"I don't know."

"Yea you do. You're acting lame."

"No, I'm not."

"Yea. You're a whole new person. What's wrong with you, Fionna?"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm worried about you. Tell me you are okay.

"I'm okay."

"No. You're not okay."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"Gumball."

"What did he do to you?" I was getting to the core of the problem.

"He...he...I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"You're acting like a child Fionna. Just tell me."

"No!" she pushed away from me. Then she just ran back and hugged me. Women are weird. I shushed her, and she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**I'm thinking, maybe six, maybe seven more chapters?**

**See ya guys later.**


	14. Invitation (thanks for 50 reviews!)

**Hopefully none of you have t****riskaidekaphobia.**

******_A SMALL AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ HOLY MOTHER OF MONKS IN ARABIA. I'll be honest, I seriously thought this story was only gonna get like 4 hopefully 5 reviews. Possibly a favorite and a follow. But no. You guys gave me more.********..**

******38 follows  
********28 favorites  
********a whopping 53 reviews  
********and a mindboggling 8,361 views.**

******Seriously guys. You've got to be kidding. Thank you all. I might be overreacting, but I really don't care. Thanks to the followers, thanks to the favoriters, thanks for the viewers, and thanks to the reviewers. You all deserve a cookie.**

******DISCLAIMER: Eh, Ice Queen, why not.  
******** Ice Queen: Aripeace doesn't own anything Adventure Time. Leave me alone.**

******Okay then. I am so sorry for this chapter. You guys don't deserve this! :(**

* * *

Fionna left my house this morning.

"Bye Marsh."

"Bye Fionna, see ya later." I didn't mind her nickname for me. I can tell we are slowly becoming closer and closer. At the beginning of this month, we were friends, and now we are best friends. Hopefully she won't friendzone me.

She still won't tell me about her and Gumball, which means he's still bringing her down. She could be so much better, so much more, but he's stopping her right in her tracks.

And Cake is still helping. She is purposely trying to get Fionna to come over more often. Miss Adventurer's problems are so bad, she can't even tell her cat sister about them. She refuses to tell Cake about her problems as well. At least Cake trusts me more now. She trusts me enough for fist bumps.

And the Ice Queen... well I think she's okay now. I actually think she left and found an apartment in the Wizard City. I mean, she hasn't been trying to steal Gumball in,like, FOREVER. Maybe she heard us talking about how Gumball is a pink douchenozzle.

Gumball, well, is still the pink douchebag he is. I can't believe he actually owns a kingdom, and that people actually like him. What is he gonna do next, force Fionna to marry him?

* * *

Oh my grob.

_Fionna is being forced to marry Gumball._ No wonder she hasn't talked at all. No wonder she hasn't been herself.

I got an invitation from a wussy banana guard at noon.

"Uh, he-ello, your highness-ss."

"Who dares wake me up?" I hissed, toying with the guard.

"Glo-ob man, I'm sorry."

"You better be! What do you want?!" I snarled.

"Prince Gu-u-umball would like th-the royal kin-ng Mar-arshall Leee-e to att-ttend the marriage of-f-f Fionna th-the Ad-adventuress-"

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE GETTING MARRIED TO?!" I screamed in his face. He whimpered and jumped back.

"P-prince Gumball."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" the banana guard screamed and ran away, his arms waving in the air.

* * *

Holy grobit. Fionna is being forced to marry the pink douche.

This obviously wasn't her choice. Obviously Pink over here threatened her. Obviously.

Or.

Or maybe this was her choice. And she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her.

Why can't I just tell her...

I hate my life. I own an old house in a cave, i'm half demon, I can't simply tell a girl how I feel, and now she's getting married to a dumbfuck douche who likes pink!

* * *

I woke up to another pointless day in my pointless life.

I floated downstairs, and flew into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I grab an apple and suck all its red juices out of it. I toss the redless apple behind me and hear the thump.

I was going to go back upstairs to my room so I could go over the things about my life that suck, which is pretty much everything, when I heard a knock on the door.

I groaned and glided towards the wooden front door. I turn the doorknob and find a white and pink slip of paper on the brown porch, and of course, like a normal person, I pick it up.

**_Hello Marshall Lee the Vampire King._ __****As much as I hate you,  
Peppermint Maid is making sure that I pass these out to all the Kingdom of Ooo.  
So, as I was saying, the banana guard probably didn't  
make it clear.**

_**I, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, proposed to Fionna  
the Adventuress. And, as you probably know, she said yes.  
So, hahah.**_

_**And as much as I don't want you to go, Peppermint Maid  
is making sure that you got this invite to come to our  
wedding. It will be held in the castle, so yes, you do have  
to come into our pink candy kingdom.**_

_**Here's all the info for you, my dearest vampire(being sarcastic):  
WHEN: April 8th. Fionna's 18th birthday, if you didn't know that.  
WHERE: In the castle, where my Biannual Gumball Ball is held.  
WHAT TO BRING: A present for the bride and groom. And your  
best smile.**_

_**I hope to see you there. Just kidding. Please don't come.  
-Gumball**_

Goddammit! I want to punch that bastard in the balls! He is such a dick!

But wait. It's March 25th, which means I still have 2 weeks till the wedding.

It's March 25th, which means me and Cake have some planning to do.

* * *

**In all seriousness guys. Thanks. So. Much.**

**Please keep reviewing and following and favoriting! :P See you guys later.**

**BTW: Review or PM what you think Marshall is going to do about the wedding! And hurry, because he only has two weeks!**


	15. Questioning

**Hey guys. Soooo how have you all been? Gud Gud.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that you are one of the main reasons for my smile every day. I've had 2 people say in the reviews that this is the best story they have ever read. That truly inspires me. This story is one of the only things in life that I actually try my hardest on, so Guest and Guest, thank you a lot! It sucks I don't know your names. **

**And everyone else, just thanks for taking the time for actually typing a good review to me. I'm a lot happier than I was before. :)**

**Like I said in the last chapter, this was just meant to be a practice story just meant to get around 2 reviews. But wow. Just wow.**

**DISCLAIMER: Cinnamon Bun, I guess you can go. I guess.  
Cinnamon Bun: Wut? Oh ok. Uh... uh.. *whispers to Ari "What do I say?"***

**Forget it. I trust in you Flame Prince.  
FP: So basically you chose me after Cinnamon Bun. Great. I feel so special.  
Ari: Just do the goddamn disclaimer!  
Fp: Alright, don't get your bra in a knot. Aripeace does not own Adventure Time or Fionna and Cake or Marshall Lee or Gumball or me. Definitely not me. Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri definitely own all that stuff. Especially me.  
Ari: Well, I didn't want to own you anyways! *sniff**

**Okay, on with the story! I listened to inspirational music while writing this, and honestly, I felt that was I was writing would soon save the world or something like that.**

* * *

_3rd person POV, yes?_

"Well, cat, what are we going to do?" the vampire asked. Marshall Lee was at the treehouse, and Fionna had gone to try on dresses for her wedding. Cake, however, chose to stay.

"Um, let's go in there and smash off all their faces!" Cake decided.

Marshall gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. "Cake. Are you kidding me. I can't do that, that's against my code of honor."

"You have a code of honor?"

"I gave it to myself, when I realized I was killing innocent people, and don't even say anything because I didn't know that it was wrong. I'm not allowed to kill people without a reason to. I'm a vampire not a terroist, Cake. Get real."

Cake gave him a look, then said, "Well, can we at least rip off a couple faces?"

"If they are threatening the innocent, then we can." Marshall pondered. "But anyways, what are we going to do, Cake?"

"I don't know. There's nothing to do. Just wait and be happy for them two." Cake said, looking down at the ground.

"Come on Cake, the wedding is in two days! We have to think of something! Please help me."

"Well, think about it. What are we going to do? Punch Gumball in the face? Fionna wouldn't let that happen, and she'll just start hating you. Hide her somewhere? She'll get out of the trap, go back to the wedding, and start hating you. Anything we try to do will just end up with her hating you. At least you two can be good friends Marshall." the cat quietly told the vampire.

"But Cake! It's obvious that Gumball is making Fionna marry him!"

"Or is he Marshall? Perhaps Fionna wants to marry him."

"No, she doesn't!"

"You're going to have to face the truth sometime Marshall Lee. You can't live a lie your entire life. If you think the truth is hard, it's because you've been lying to yourself for a long time. If the truth hurts, then perhaps your beliefs are the problem. Sure, there are sad things in life, but the truth isn't one of them, Marshall Lee. You're going to have to step into reality sometime." the cat frowned.

Marshall Lee grew angry. "Cake, don't you understand?! Reality for me is just a lie. A painful lie that hurts me. I am living in the beautiful truth-world." He told her.

"I think it's the other way around." The vampire grew silent, his midnight hair flowing over his eyes as looked towards the ground. "Fionna will be here any minute, vampire. It's time for you to go. I think it's time for you to let her go. She's gone now. The war is over and Gumball has won. Leave now." Cake told him, shaking with her words, knowing that Marshall Lee would never forgive her for this.

Marshall snarled, floated over to the window, and smashed it with his bare fists, leaving glass on Fionna's bed and all over the floor. He pulled out a piece of the clear sharp glass from his hand, and stopped right before leaving the house.

"You were for them all along weren't you? You'll do anything to make your "baby cakes" happy. Even ruin a person's life."

"There are more things and people that can make you happy Marshall! I tried to help you, but it's too late." Cake protested.

"Fionna was the only thing in life that kept me happy for 18 years, cat. Shut up and leave me alone." he growled. Cake backed off, and Marshall left the room.

* * *

Fionna sighed. The wedding was tomorrow, and her dress wasn't what she liked. Of course Gumball picked it out for her. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. The original one she wanted was a light blue at the top and deepening into a dark navy at the curved ends that went up to her knees.

The one Gumball picked out for her was hot pink, the color she despised. It was extremely long and she tripped over it every few seconds. Fionna was told to practice walking in it. In reality she hated this dress. She wanted to rip it up.

But she didn't want to hurt Gumball's feelings.

And not only that, but now she's going to have to stop wearing her bunny hat, and start wearing a pink crown. Oh, how she hated this crown. She wanted to burn it in the pits of the Fire Kingdom.

But she didn't want to hurt her fiance's feelings.

"I mean, Gumball has flaws, but he's still the one for me, right?" she told herself. "Definitely not Breakfast Prince or Slime Prince, or Wildberry Prince. I don't love them. I love Gumball."

_But what about Marshall Lee?_ her brain thought. "Marshall..." she sighed. Fionna wondered if he was coming to the wedding tomorrow. _What about Marshall Lee? Isn't he the one for you? _her brain thought once more.

"He sings, love videogames, is super cool, and likes everything I like. Is he the one for me?"

"No."

"Gumball and Gumball alone is the one for me."

"Right?"

* * *

**It's gonna start getting epic up in here.**

**Who do you think Fionna is going to chose? What do you think Marshall is going to do? What do you think Gumball is going to do?**

**Review Review Review!**


	16. Simone and Marsh

**Herro! I'm feeling quite happy. I hope you are too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I've waited long enough! Goooo Fionna!  
Fionna: Ugh finally! I have it all planned out!  
Aripeace doesn't own anything Adventure Time! Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own all of it!  
****They also own Fionna and Cake and Bad Little Boy!  
And, I'm out!**

**I was waiting to use her. Here you go my lovely readers! Chapter 15! Happy Spring Break.**

* * *

**_Marshall Lee's POV_ **

I was furious. I should have known. That cat was no help at all. All she did was give stupid plan ideas. Didn't help me win Fionna back. And now the one and only girl I have truly loved is going to be lost to a pig.

All I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to be able to love her and she being able to love me back. I want to be the one who's shoulders she can cry on, I want to be the one who can make her happy when she's sad. I want to be the one who says, "I do."

But all of that is gone now.

* * *

My hand was bleeding from the glass. The glass from the window I smashed. I flew outside and dropped to the ground, and then ran. I ran and ran and ran until I got to the Dark Forest. I hid in the shadows blinking back my tears, blinking back my emotions, looking for my spot, my fortress of solitude.

And then I found it. The Lake of Luditone. It held the most precious and clearest water in the world. Only the purest of people could drink from this lake, and if that person weren't pure enough the water they drank turned poisonous. Nothing would ever find me here.

Not only that, but it held some of my memories. I remember that Simone Petrikov took me here once. It was the last time I ever saw her.

...

_"The vampires on the monster go 'hiss hiss hiss', 'hiss hiss hiss'," the human sang to the young vampire. "'hiss hiss hiss', the vampires on the monster go 'hiss hiss hiss' all through the Nightosphere..."_

_"Haha, Simi your songs are awesome!" laughed Marshall Lee. "Woah, what's this place?"_

_"This, Marshall is the Lake of Luditone. Don't drink the water, you're not ready yet!" warned Simone. "When you're older, I promise you you'll be able to drink it."_

_The water in the lake shined and sparkled in the moon's glow. "Marshall Lee, let's go to that cave, and we will have some sleep okay?" They walked towards the small hole in the mountain, got some weeds and snuggled next to each other. "Goodnight Marshy."_

_Simone woke up in the middle of the night. Tears trickled from her eyes as she felt the changes coming on. She was going to become the Ice Queen. With her powers and whatever sanity she had left, she wrote and ice note on the cave's wall. She then flew out of the cavern._

_..._

_When Marshall Lee woke up, he felt no warmth next to him. But, there was a stuffed teddy bear next to him. It was crudely made, and it was cold and icy as was the rest of the cave. The child saw an ice trail leading outside the cavern. He looked to his left and saw white letters upon the wall._

**_Marshall Lee  
I want you to know that I love you very much  
But I can't protect you anymore.  
I am no longer Simone or Simi  
I am now and forever will be the Ice Queen.  
I swear that I didn't want to leave you.  
You can defend yourself and find food.  
Remember that I love you.  
Promise you'll visit me in the Ice Kingdom sometime.  
I've left you a teddy bear.  
Her name is Hamba.  
She will help you if you're scared or sad or hurt,  
Hamba will protect you now._**

* * *

I was mad. Mad that she was gone. Both of them. Simone and Fionna.

I picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. And I threw another one that fell with a splash. Until finally I threw a boulder. Water splashed everywhere, but I wasn't so mad anymore.

I wiped the water from my face(including the tears) and left. I flew into the clouds, enjoying dodging the evaporated water. I saw the sun rising over the horizon and flew downwards into my cave.

I opened my wooden door, flew upstairs and planned to take a quick nap until noon.

...

A knock from downstairs woke me up. I groaned and looked at the clock. 10 in the morning?

I floated down to the first floor of my house and opened the door. If it was one of those banana guards I was going to ki-

"Hey Marshy!" said the blonde.

"Oh, hey Fionna..." I responded, shocked.

* * *

**OOOOO. Why on earth would Fionna come to Marshall on the day of her wedding with Gumball?**

**I'm thinking 3-4(hopefully) chapters. **

**I'm also thinking of writing a-wait for it- MURDER MYSTERY. DUNDUNDUN! I mean, I kinda already have it planned out, sooo... why not?**

**Alright, love you guys, have a good/safe rest of spring break. Or if you haven't had it yet- have a good/safe spring break.**


	17. Sunlight

**We are at 69 reviews(tehayhay)! I just wanted to announce that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Umm... Gunther.  
Gunther: WENK WENK WENK. WENK WENK WENK. WENK. WENK WENK. (aripeace doesn't own adventure time, pendelton and natasha have all the rights)**

**Thanks Gunther! (*smash in the background *WENK) AW GOD MY COKE BOTTLE-**

* * *

previously on memories:

_A knock from downstairs woke me up. I groaned and looked at the clock. 10 in the morning?_

_I floated down to the first floor of my house and opened the door. If it was one of those banana guards I was going to ki-_

_"Hey Marshy!" said the blonde._

_"Oh, hey Fionna..." I responded, shocked._

Why is Fionna at Marshall Lee's house on the day of her wedding? Find out now! (DUNDUNDUN EPIC MUSIC)

* * *

"So, um why are you here?" asked Marshall.

"Oh, right. So remember how you took care of me when Flame Prince got me burned?"

"Of course..."

"Well, I got you something as a thanks!" Fionna announced. She brought out her hands from behind her back and in her hands was a bottle. Inside was a clear liquid.

The vampire squinted at it. "You got me a bottle of water?"

Fionna stared at it. " It does look like water." There was a pause. "But it isn't water. Here drink it!" she held it out to him, beckoning for him to take it and drink it.

"Um, I don't know-"

"Come on Marsh, for me!" she tilted her head to look at him in a sideways motion.

"Fine. But if this kills me, you're paying for my funeral, and I will haunt you for eternity." he said. Then tipping the bottle up, he swallowed and downed the entire bottle. "I feel weird." he announced.

"Now come with me." she told him. Marshall shook his head. "You're coming with me." the human said, grabbing him by his hand and pulling him with all her force. They were going towards the edge of the cave, where sunlight was waiting for them.

"No, Fionna! Stop!" he yelled, but even the king couldn't pull away from her grasp.

"Trust me Marshall." she turned around and grabbed his other hand, turning him to face her. Marshall Lee was hypnotized with her ocean blue eyes staring at his dark ones. Then, with her walking backwards and the vampire walking forwards, they walked towards the outside world, where it was sunny and bright.

Marshall Lee winced, waiting for the pain when the sun attacked his skin, but it never came. "What?" he looked up, his eyes adjusting. "Fionna-"

"Your skin is immune to the sun. It only works for a day though." Fionna explained.

"Whe-where did you get it?" he asked, still amazed.

"Cake. She said she got it from Gumball. She wanted me to give it to you." the girl said.

Marshall Lee smiled. '_so this was her way of apologizing...' _he thought. _'the cat didn't have a bad plan after all. __ I see where she was going with this' _He chuckled."Well then, let's have some fun before you do all this marriage business!" Marshall grinned, picking her up and flying up high into the air. Fionna laughed, her cheeks flushed.

And he did exactly what he did the night before. He flew through the clouds, barely dodging them, making Fionna laugh and smile. He dropped her a couple times just for the fun of it, he liked seeing her face when he saved her a couple feet from the ground. Her beautiful blue eyes big and round, her body tensed up, and her hair frizzy. The vampire would laugh, and the human would pout.

It was so much better being able to be in the sun. The warmness on his back reminded him of good times and fun things. But this memory would likely be on the top. Him holding her and flying through the clouds, laughing and smiling. Never had Marshall Lee ever been so happy. He wished he could be with Fionna forever, so he would always be this happy.

But everything has an end. They were staring at the stars.

"You are coming to the wedding right?" Fionna asked. She knew that Marshall Lee and Gumball were always in a rivalry, and so she wasn't sure if the vampire was going to come.

"I'm going. But only so I can see you happy," Marshall said. "And also so I can sing a couple songs." he added, laughing. But then, getting serious, he said, "I got you a present too."

"Why?"

"Did the birthday girl forget?"

Fionna gasped. "She did. I totally forgot with all the wedding stuff and I can't believe I didn't remember! Wait, what time is it?"

"Um, I'd say about six." he looked towards the setting sun.

"Oh my gob, i'm late! I needed to be there early, so I can put on my dress and stuff! Gumball is totally gonna flip!" she got up, pacing back and forth. "Oh my glob-" Marshall Lee silenced her with his fingers touching her mouth.

"Climb aboard the choo choo train." he told her, patting his shoulders. She jumped up and landed on his shoulders, screaming, "CHOO CHOO!"

* * *

**Sorry for the semi-short chapter, but i'm getting some writer's block here. I have everything planned out, but I don't know exactly how it's all gonna to fall into place.**

**And i'm trying to cram in some time for writing. The next chapter will probably be out in 2 weeks, hopefully one.**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! You need to check out this song: "Heart of Courage" by Two Steps From Hell. You've probably heard it before, but its too epic to only listen to once.**

**BUT WAIT- just kidding. That's all. I swear. Okay bye.**


	18. No One

**For the people who don't have an account, yet like to review, I've opened up a booth called the People Who Don't Have An Account Review Answering Booth!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

**To Cookiemonster: My Spring Break ended this week... T_T**

**To Aaryn: I don't believe you understand, I'm not going to make this particular story a murder mystery, i'm going to write another completely irrelevant story that's a murder mystery. **

**And finally to Guest: I'm trying to update as long as possible!**

* * *

**The booth has been closed till I get more reviews from people who don't have accounts, yet still review. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: No,I won't use Marshall till the last chapter! I guess I'll have to use people from Ooo now...**

**Finn: What the- where am I?  
Ari: Just do the disclaimer.  
Finn: Uh, the person that kidnapped me doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own it. How the hell did I get here?  
Ari: Thanks Finn!  
Finn: Wait-**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Where were you!" the pink prince yelled at Fionna. His face was contorted with rage and anger. "I was waiting for you, come over here now!" he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her roughly through the candy gates.

"Pink, dude. Calm down." Marshall Lee floated in front of the candy person before he could reach his castle. "She was with me, having a good time. Has she ever had a good time with you Bubba?"

"Move it bloodsucker!" Gumball tried to push him out of the way, but failed miserably.

"Well, has she?" Marshall gestured to Fionna, then back to Gumball. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Let me and the girl go into the castle so we can properly have our wedding." the candy prince said firmly. The way he said "the girl" made Marshall want to gag.

"First of all, call 'the girl' by her actual name. Fionna isn't just a girl, Gumball. She's a rad cool person and should be treated like one." Marshall stated, making the human blush. "Why do you even want to marry her? She's way to good for you, Gumball. Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, she would be with you on your wedding day." the vampire argued, poking him and getting up close to his face.

It was then that Fionna realized it.

"Come on Gumball, let's just go inside the castle and get ready." she said, taking his arm and going around Marshall. The king of the nightosphere stared at them, sadness in his eyes, watching the one he loved leave with another guy. He sighed and went to the party that was out in the garden.

Marshall got an idea. He gasped and flew back out the candy gates.

* * *

"Why are you so mean to him Gumball?" Fionna complained. "Why can't you two just get along!"

"Fionna, why don't you just stop hanging out with that bloodsucker. He's a good for nothing-"

Fionna slapped the man. "Don't say that about Marshall! He's my friend and at least he treats me like i'm a person!" the woman argued.

"What did you just do?" Gumball asked, touching his cheek. He grabbed Fionna's shoulders and pulled her close to him. "We are getting married Fionna, and you nor that vampire,that thing, can do anything about it!" The man then threw the human girl on the ground, making her groan. "Get in your dress and let's get this thing over with." he proceeded out the door and slammed it.

Fionna wept. She needed Marshall to comfort her and to be with her. Then she heard music playing outside. She opened the curtains and slid open the candy windows. There was Marshall, talking into a microphone out in the courtyard party. "This song is dedicated to a girl I love." he said. He strummed his axe bass and began singing.

_Baby, I see you with another guy,  
And its like, it's like I didn't even try  
To get you to notice me  
To get you to love me..._

_Can't you see?  
Baby you should love me  
Not him, or anyone else  
They won't treat you like you should..._

_Noo, no one  
Will ever be you  
You're like the sun  
The center of my universe_

_Noo, no one  
Will ever understand  
I wish you were mine  
Our hands entwined_

_Together, forever..._

Marshall Lee bit his lip, and looked up at the sky, strumming his bass, and letting all his feeling pour out into this one song. Looking back down, his eyes caught on the girl staring out of the window. Fionna.

She looked at him and waved, and he stared back with a sadness in his eyes.

_And now, now, now  
I don't even see how  
How you're with him  
My eyes are filled to the brim  
Because you couldn't see  
You couldn't see meeee..._

_No, no one  
Will ever, ever know  
__What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me..._

_No one.. no no no one..._

The song had finished. Fionna grabbed her head. She had a headache, but she knew the cure. She ran downstairs, still in her regular clothes. She ran out the castle door. Gumball saw her with her same clothes on and groaned in anger.

"FIONNA! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" he screamed. Fionna heard him, yet kept running. Marshall would be worth the punishment she got.

"Marshall!" she shouted towards the stage. The vampire saw her and held out a hand to help her on. "It's my turn!" she grabbed the mic and said, "This song is dedicated to a certain fellow I know..."

* * *

**annnd... cliffhanger. sort of.**

**I have an idea for another story as well. I will be hopefully starting those soon, right after I finish this one. Hopefully.**

**And also, thank you for 75+ reviews. I also have a favor to ask. By the end of this story, can I have at least 100? I know it's possible and I want that to be my goal. :P Love ya!**


	19. Threatening, Remembering, and Affection

**All my reviewers are so nice I love you all so much and I'm sorry if this story isn't awesome enough for some people!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Marceline: _daddy, why did you-_ what the fu-  
Ari: So, I kind of need you to do the disclaimer.  
Marceline: But i'm not even in this story.  
Ari: Yea but I ran out of people in Aaa.  
Marceline: So you're saying i'm your last resort?  
Ari: Can you please just do the disclaimer...  
Marceline: Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Fionna and Cake or Bad Little Boy, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own it.  
Ari: Thanks.**

**I want Marshall Lee and Fionna love already. So that's what gonna happen. **

* * *

Marshall strummed the axe bass and ooo'd in the background.

_If you go,  
__Will I be able to come with you?_

_Where shall I go to?  
Over the land?  
Under the blue ocean?  
Deep in the woods?  
_

_Where shall I go to?  
And if you won't come with me now,  
Where will I meet you?_

_And so,  
__I held his warm hand tightly  
closing my eyes_

_Surrounding to the darkness  
That washed over me  
L__ike ocean waves,  
Falling asleep._

_We shall meet in dreams..._

_And so it was  
__He and I for years,  
Met in dreams,  
Together fighting nightmares,  
Together, dreaming_ forever

Fionna looked at Marshall and gestured towards the microphone in front of him. The vampire got the message and began singing as well.

**_I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
In a thousand years_**

_Dreaming forever_

**_Because of you  
I feel so alive  
Our hearts connected  
In between time_**

**_My feelings to you  
Could never be explained  
When i'm with you  
My energy has been drained  
_**

_We meet in dreams  
Fighting nightmares  
Dreaming together  
Forever_

**_I feel so alive  
For the very first time  
In a thousand years  
Because of youuuu..._**

_Dreaming  
Together  
Forever..._

The crowd was teary-eyed as they began slow clapping, and then it turned into a roar of people cheering and crying. "OH MY GLOB! MARSHALL LEE AND FIONNA ARE SO MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" Everyone heard the space prince scream and the two on the stage blushed.

"Fionna!" the pink prince yelled. "Go to the room right now and get changed!" Fionna heard him and sadly left the stage waving to Marshall as she left. THe vampire lifted his hand up, then sighed. He turned invisible and flew up to the tower where the dress was.

Once Gumball and Fionna got to the room, he pushed her down on to the bed. "What the flub were you doing! How dare you not listen to my orders you insensitive-"

"Listen Gumball, I'm not your little bitch or your slave, you can't just boss me around whenever you want to!"

"Of course I can." he smiled menacingly. Fionna got up off the bed and walked towards the door to let herself out.

"Oh no you don't." the bubblegum person said. He pushed her against the wall and held up a sharp object to her throat.

"Gumball," the human said, scared. "What happened to you?" She gulped. "Please Gumball, stop." the girl pleaded, a cut starting to form at the base of her neck. She felt frightened for the first time ever in her life. It was a feeling that gave her chills, that made her feel lonely and afraid.

She had no weapons to defend herself with, and her throat was starting to hurt. The prince in front of her was still giving her a chilling grin, at seeing her in pain and scared. Fionna had no idea what had gotten into him, he had never acted like this before. In fact, no one ever even got close to killing her before. But here she was, against a wall, afraid and alone and hurting.

"As much as I would love to kill you right now," he whispered into her ear. "I need you for something else." At that, knowing that he had other plans for her, even worse than death, made her even more scared. The prince smiled and made an incision on her cheek, than let go of her neck and walked out the room, locking the door behind him.

Fionna broke down crying. This was not the man that she wanted to love her entire life. Not a man that made her scared and lonely, a man that would treat her with kindness and was always there for her when she needed him. She then knew that a certain vampire was the one that she loved.

"Fionna!" a concerned voice said. She jumped up and went into a fighting stance, then put her fists down.

"Marshall." She wiped the blood from her cheek and throat. "How did you get in here?"

"Window was open," he grinned. Realizing she was not in the mood for laughing, he wiped the tears from her eyes. Then he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly accepted, and started crying once more. "Tell me."

"Gumball cut me. He held a knife to my throat and cut my cheek and tried to kill me."

"That's it. I'm killing him." he proceeded to fly out the window when an arm grabbed his.

"Wait," a quiet voice told him. "Stay here." Fionna begged. It was obvious she was in the worst situation of her life and internally punched himself for not seeing so.

**(Here, if you could, search "Memories Flooding Back Gothic Storm" and listen to that song while reading this)**

Marshall went to the bed and held her in his arms. "Fionna?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember when I fell out that tree?"

She smiled at the thought of him faceplanting at the base of the tree, both she and Cake laughing. "Yes."

"Remember when I pranked Cake with that cake?" The cat had sat in the tasty dessert and had eaten it off her butt. Fionna laughed and nodded.

"Remember when we used to sit under the stars?" Marshall fondly remembered putting his arm around Fionna under the moon.

"Yes." They shared memories all throughout the night, no one disturbing them, Gumball must have delayed the wedding till the next day. They laughed and smiled, tears of sadness replaced with tears of laughter.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" she wondered.

"Of course."

"I mean, do you... like- like me?" the girl blushed and so did the vampire.

Marshall didn't know how to respond so instead he stood up and went to the balcony outside. Fionna stood up as well and stood by Marshall, who was look at the moon barely above the horizon.

He turned to face the girl after being in thought for a minute or two. "Fionna, I..." he trailed off as he got lost in her blue eyes. They had such depth in them, as if she had seen everything in the world, and felt every feeling.

"Your eyes, they're so... blue." he said, looking into realizing, both of them stepped closer to each other.

And then finally, their lips connected.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS MY FANGIRL SCREAM. **

**Well. They kissed.**

**Alright story's over, see ya. **

**Just kidding, there's still more.**

**Like 2 more chapters. I hope.**


	20. Balance

**Hey there everyone.**

**I am so. so so so so so so so so so. so so. so. SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. THAT YOU HAVE HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG. I was sick for a week, and of course I miss the week where we have the most homework, quizzes, and a couple tests. My boyfriend broke up with me as well, so that got me down. Honestly i'm trying to update, but seriously I'm just trying to get grades up before report cards go out.**

* * *

**The People Who Don't Have An Account Review Answering Booth has opened once again, but only one customer.**

**To Guest: It sounds like you'll be a great story writer and I can't wait to read your stories once you get an account!**

* * *

** DISCLAIMER: Princess...**

**PB: I thought you would never ask! Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natsha Allegri have everything!**

**Ari: Wow, nothing out of the ordinary happened there. That's a first timer.**

**But anyways, I will continue to write more and more for you lovelies!**

* * *

Marshall and Fionna continued to embrace passionately.

Marshall Lee was bursting with happiness. He'd never thought he would actually have her. He finally had the one that he has loved.

Fionna knew that this was the person that she would grow to love for the rest of her life, a person that would care for her, and a person that could keep up with her.

When they finally ended the kiss, Marshall said, "Fionna, I do."

"But me and Gumball-"

"Forget him! Let's just go get away from this place! We can go travel and be free from all this junk!" Marshall grinned and held her hands.

"But Cake and the wedding, I can't just leave it all hanging." Fionna pleaded.

Marshall sighed. "Okay..." he finally gave in. Fionna grabbed the vampire and hugged him close to her. He took her to the bed and laid down with her. "Good night Fionna."

"Night Marsh."

...

When Fionna woke up, there was no one next to her. Marshall had left her. But there was a note. She fixed her hat, and picked up the note.

_**Fionna,  
**__**I need to go do something important at the Nightosphere.  
**__**I'll be back soon I promise  
**__**-Marshall**_

She grumbled and went to open the door. It was still locked, and she was hungry. The human looked into her pack and found some fruit snacks and a granola bar. So much for a good breakfast, she thought.

A couple minutes later, after finishing her food, she heard the doorknob turn and sat up.

"How's my fiance?" a voice laughed at the door, and soon the pink prince entered the room.

"Get away from me!" Fionna yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh, but Fionna, there's so much in store for you! We could have so much fun together, you just have to trust me..." Gumball soothed, nearing her. Fionna swung her arm at him, only to have him catch the blow. "What's this? A fist? Fionna, were you going to punch me?" he chuckled darkly. "This calls for a real punishment..." he cackled.

Fionna tried to kick him only to get that leg caught too. Then trying with the other arm, she landed a blow across his nose, causing magenta blood to pour out.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that you stupid girl!" he warned, grabbing her shoulders and moving her towards the balcony.

She was never scared when someone threatened her, but seeing as she had no weapon, Marshall still wasn't here, and she knew what Gumball was capable of, she was terrified.

Fionna looked around frantically, hoping for a shape to float down beneath the clouds and save her from this monster. But nothing showed.

Finally he got her to the edge of the balcony and the prince laughed, noticing her staring at the sky, "Looking for your Marshy? Cause he's not going to save you this time."

Fionna was pushed backwards over the balcony. If she lost her balance she would fall."And I had so much planned in store for us... but seeing you break into a million little pieces would be a lot more fun. Don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Gumball... what is going on with you?!" she screamed, frightened. Fionna had no idea what to do or what to think, all that was going through her mind was pure adrenaline and fear.

"Goodbye... Fionna."

...

"Marshall, I need your help." The ruler of the Nightosphere said through the portal.

"Wait, wait, wait. YOU- the ruler of hell- need MY help?" he asked.

"Marshall please, I don't have enough time, he's grown stronger-" Hanna Abadeer gasped before the vision went blank. For once in his long, thousand years of life, the vampire king felt scared for his mom.

He didn't know what to do.

Fionna was probably being attacked by Gumball at the moment, but he also cared for his mom. Even though she stole his fries.

_My mom's the ruler of the Nightosphere...she can handle herself for a little while...right? _he thought before he grabbed some bug milk and his axe, then left for the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the shorter chapter, but I didn't want to leave you awesome guys waiting for another month.**


	21. I Love You

**100 REVIEWS! YEAAAA! **

**I am soo so happy! It may not seem like a big accomplishment to some of you, but it is to me, and I just want to thank you all so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know? This is the second to last chapter, might as well use Fionna again.  
Fi: Wait what? I already did this crap!  
Ari: CRAP?! CRAP?! yea, it is kind of is isn't it. Anyways, can you just please... *puppy eyes  
Fi: Your puppy eyes are terrible, man.  
Ari: *cries  
Fi: Dammit. Fine. Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton and Natasha own it, blah blah other legal stuff.  
Ari: *cheers up immediately* Thanks.**

**That's right people. Second to last chapter. The last chapter is the epilogue. So basically this... is... the last... CHAPTER *cries**

**Fi: Shut up already ya baby  
Ari: *cries more**

* * *

_Cake's POV_

My babycakes was in trouble. I could sense it. Using my babycakes trouble sensor.

I didn't know where Fi was or what was happening to her, but whatever was going on with her was bad. Very bad. Well, as least to my babycakes trouble sensor. It's totes legit.

And using my Marshall Lee/Fionna sensor, Marshall Lee wasn't at the Candy Kingdom. Both of my sensors are totally legit, I have no idea what you're talking about.

I saw her. Dangling off the seven story balcony. Someone was trying to push her off. Someone pink. It couldn't be... Gumball, could it? I immediately stretched to the top to save my sister.

"Goodbye... Fionna!" I heard Gumball yell. Fionna screamed and kicked him in the crotch before falling to her death. Well, not really her death, because I caught her. But being the trolling self I am, I waited till she was 10 feet off the ground till I caught her.

**...**

_Fionna's POV_

"Goodbye.. Fionna!" he laughed evilly. _One last thing, _I thought. I screamed and kicked him in the crotch. His eyes bulged and I smirked, before falling off the balcony.

_At least I got revenge on him before I die,_ I said to myself. _Strange, _I thought. _I'm not experiencing the "my life flashing before my eyes" moment that everyone usually has before they die._

"Babycakes!" I heard Cake yell. Then I proceeded to land in her soft fur. "Hah, I caught you ten feet before you hit the ground. I could've caught you a lot sooner!" she giggled.

I punched her in the gut. "Thanks Cake," I said sarcastically. But inside, I meant it. Cake hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Fi! Thank glob you're okay." A certain vampire worried. "Hah, just kidding I saw Cake catch you ten feet before you hit the ground." Marshall fist-bumped with Cake. "But we need to go to the Nightosphere now. My mom's in trouble. MY MOM! (cough Regular Show reference cough)".

...

_Gumball's POV_

I was in a dark place. Not even the Glutanion Dimension was this dark.

"Prince Gumball... I have long waited to meet you..." I saw a shadow coming towards me. "More like take over your soul... anyways... would you like to see what's happening on the outside?" it offered.

"Who are you?" I asked the.. the thing.

"That's not important. What's important is what's going on right now. Would you like to see?" the shadow asked again.

I shook my head. "Well you're going to see whether you like it or not." it laughed. A white screen appeared in front of me and started to play a scene. I was grabbing Fionna and trying to push her off a balcony.

"Fionna!" I screamed for her. "No. Stop this right now, I command you!" I told the shadow.

"Prince, I believe you are only able to command the people of the Candy Kingdom. I.. well I am not from there. So, you cannot tell me or order me to do something." the shadow politely told me.

I grew frustrated, mainly because he was correct.

If I learned anything from my father, it was that science could do anything.

But unfortunately, science would not free me from this jail.

...

Fionna stood next to Marshall. Both of them were stunned and speechless.

The Nightosphere was empty.

There was no demons, no souls, no destruction, no.. nothing. Nothing was happening. Nothing was there.

Well, nothing for a single shadow, of course.

"Hello, Fionna the Human and Marshall Lee Abadeer. I have long awaited to meet you." the shadow said, forming into a humanoid. It rubbed its hands together and smiled. "We have much to talk about."

Marshall glared with such force at the shadow. "I told you to leave me and my mom alone. 'Daddy'." he hissed. Fionna looked at Marshall. "Yes, Fionna, this thing is my father. Not to mention he killed my bro. My bro bro." Marshall whispered in her ear.

When hearing that, Fionna immediately got into a fighting stance and pulled out her sword. "Come at me bro!" she yelled.

"So be it," Marshall's father laughed, pulling out two sharp machetes.

"It's two against one dad, you're outnumbered!" Marshall yelled.

"Am I?" the shadow laughed, while something pink walked out with two blades in either hand.

"Gumball?" Fionna stared, horrified.

The shadow leaped at Fionna, seeing a chance. Marshall jumped in front of her and growled, blocked the machetes with his axe bass.

Gumball hurled himself at the blonde human. Fionna blocked his attempts to stab her with her sword, but Gumball was incredibly fast with his two blades.

Fionna and Marshall went back to back. The girl couldn't bring herself to hurting Gumball, she knew something had happened, that somewhere in there, the real, sweet usual Gumball was in there, trying to stop himself from hurting the vampire and the human.

"Stay away from her dad," Marshall warned, fire gleaming in his eyes.

His dad laughed. "You don't love this weak mortal do you? She's only a human, Marshymellow!"

"She's my human, dad." Fionna came up behind the shadow and sliced his arm with her sword. The shadow roared and brought down his machetes upon Fionna. She rolled out of the way and kicked him down.

Marshall was trying to knock out the pink prince so he couldn't do any more damage, but to the vampire's surprise, Gumball was fast. Really fast. He would come up in front of him and cut his shirt here and there, then suddenly come up behind him and cut his leg or arm or back.

Finally Marshall was able to grab his head and bring it down on his knee. Gumball was knocked out cold, his nose bleeding. Marshall took one of the prince's blades and threw it at his father.

The shadow fell to the ground, a small knife sticking out his back. "Marshymellow, you don't have the guts to kill me."

"You underestimate me, dad." Marshall growled. Fionna handed him her sword and he sliced his dad's chest. "You deserve a slow, painful death dad. Just like you gave Nick. Come on Fionna, let's go."

Fionna gave one last look at the shadow, then went to grab her sword. Marshall picked up Gumball, then flew towards the portal.

"Oh, Marshymellow!" Marshall turned around at the noise.

He saw his dad throw the knife.

He saw Fionna scream, "Marshall!"

He saw Fionna jump in front of him.

He saw his dad die once he threw the knife.

He saw the knife go into Fionna's chest.

He dropped to the ground.

"Marshall, I love you." she said.

"Don't say that."

"But I do."

"No, I mean most people say that when they are going to die. But you're not going to die." Marshall forced tears not to come out of his eyes. "I love you Fionna."

* * *

**I've always sucked at endings.**

**But don't worry, there's more to come.**


	22. Epilogue

**THE LAST CHAPTER! *cries**

**I just want to thank you all so so much. You guys have rewarded me with so much more than I actually wanted from you.**

**Reviews:108  
Favs:53  
Follows:68  
Views:15428**

**:D Thanks yall.**

**DISCLAIMER: It is time. Marshall are you there?**

**Marshall: NO IM NOT HERE.  
Ari: Dammit sorry guys, guess Gumball's gonna have to do it again. Darn. Darn darn darn. :3  
Marsh: FINE. JEEZ. Aripeace does not own Adventure Time, Fionna and Cake, or Bad Little Boy. Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own everything.  
Ari: Say one last thing.  
Marsh: Why?  
Ari: Cause it's the last chapter.  
Marsh: Okay fine. I hate you all.  
Ari: Something inspiring. *cough I hate you more cough*  
Marsh: *cough Bitch cough* Alrighty kids, don't rob stores or do drugs! Just kidding, I don't really care about your personal safety... so go ahead and become a crackhead or a hobo cause I won't really care!  
Ari: *Facepalm* Close enough.**

**Hope you guys all like! :)**

* * *

"Do you, Marshall Lee Abadeer, take Fionna the... the Vampire to be your wife?"

"I do," the vampire king replied without hesitation.

"And do you, Fionna the Vampire take Marshall Lee Abadeer to be your husband?"

"I do," she answered, smiling.

"Then you may kiss the bride," Peppermint Butler, the priest, closed the book of marriage.

Marshall Lee leaned in, and their lips met. The crowd cheered, and Marshall fist-bumped with Fionna. **(AN They seem like the couple that would constantly fist bump, dontcha think?)**

"I love you," Fionna whispered into his ear.

"I love you more," Marshall whispered back. "I hate this suit." he added, tugging at his tie.

"Let's-"

Cake butted in, giving her sister the biggest hug she had ever received, and almost breaking her back in the process. "Oh, my babycakes, she just got married, I am so happy Fi!" the cat was flustered, but after she was done hyperventilating, she turned to the vampire king. "If you hurt my girl, you will get the biggest beating of all time, bigger than the one Chris Brown gave Rihanna!"

Prince Gumball stepped into their conversation. "Congrats you guys! I'm really proud of you!" He looked at Fionna with a sort of longing, but brushed it off quickly. He had found himself a mate.

Prince Gumball and Lumpy Space Prince were dating. Ah yes, Gumball was bi, and he was proud of that. They all knew that their relationship would take some turns with LSP in it, but they disregarded it and cheered for their prince when he announced that the two were dating.

"Cake, I programmed you some catnip. It's in the lab, shall we go?" Gumball changed the subject.

"Catnip! Sweet babies!" she said excitedly, her pupils dilating as she walked to the castle with Gumball.

"Let's go home?" Fionna asked Marshall. He quickly nodded his head and held out his hand. He was still teaching her the ways of being a vampire, and both of them were learning things about themselves. For example, Marshall Lee is not a good teacher.

Fionna put her hand into his and they flew into the skies.

"I'm so happy you turned me," she said when they were above the clouds.

_I'm not..._ Marshall thought. _I would've liked you human as long as possible.. _"I'm happy you're a vampire too Fi," he lied, putting on a half smile.

...

_"Marshall Lee! What happened to my Fi! What did you do to her!" Cake yelled, tears in her eyes._

_"It wasn't me I swear, I was my father, he threw a knife at her!" Marshall protested. Gumball, who Marshall was carrying, came to._

_The pink prince looked at Fi and gasped. "Did I do that? Is she still alive?"_

_"No and yes! Can you save her Gumball?" the cat pleaded. _

_Marshall Lee looked on with tears in his eyes. This was all his fault. He knew he shouldn't have brought her into this. _

_"She's barely breathing," Gumball cried. Cake yelled things at Marshall, but he was already by Fionna's side. Marshall softly kissed her forehead, and then sunk his teeth into her throat._

_"Marshall! Get your hands off of my girl! Stop you bloodsucking monster!" Cake was being held back by Gumball, who was struggling to keep the cat down._

_"Stop it Cake! It's the only way to save Fionna!" Gumball protested._

_"But she was the last one! She was the last human! Oh, my baby girl, no!" Cake sobbed. Marshall was still in the process of changing Fionna into a vampire before she died altogether._

_Finally it was over. "Marshall?" Fionna opened her eyes._

...

"Marshall?"

"Yea Fionna?"

"Sing me a song," she said as she laid her head against his chest. They were still floating through the clouds, the moon shining above them. Marshall was holding his new wife in his arms, giving her all the warmth he had left.

He sighed, smiling down at the blonde, and started to sing. **(I don't own Count on Me by Bruno Mars)**

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_  
_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Ooooo, Ooooooo, Ooo, yea, yea,_

_If you tossing and you turning and you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Everyday I will remind you_  
_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Ooooo, Oooo, Ooo, Yea, yea_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_  
_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Oooo, Oooo, oooo,_  
_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Marshall Lee softly pressed his lips against Fionna's forehead.

"I love you Fionna."

"I love you Marsh."

* * *

**^u^ So how bout them epilogues? I'm sorry if you didn't think it was good... I wasn't happy with it either. (Although I do love Count on Me :P)**

**In all seriousness, guys, I really love you all, I just wanna thank yall so much for what you've done. Over 100 reviews on my first story? Nooo, noo way! But, yes way. Yes way indeed.**

**Stay tuned and read my other new stories coming out!**

**I will see you all later! Bye! *Mwah*  
-Aripeace**


End file.
